Harry Potter and the Year of the Familiy
by Selene Ann Potter
Summary: Hey everyone this is my first fan fic so go easy please. AU Its the summer after Harry's 5th year and he learns many things about his friends and family R
1. Finding You Again

Prologue: Finding You Again  
  
It was like any day for the boy named Harry Potter while he was not in school. For, though he looked like any 15 year old boy, he was anything but. Just by looking at him from afar, working in the garden like he was, you could not even just that he had defeated the most evil dark wizard in a century numerous times, and no one else could see his torment like I could when I finally found the boy who was my son just as much as he was dearest Lily's son.  
  
One would wonder why I would say such radical things about Lily in such a way. Long ago, my brother came to me and asked if I would do a certain spell that would make a boy my son in every known way including blood. I immediately send yes knowing what I needed to do. Why people would soon, for you see James Potter was my brother. I was 6 years younger than, I idolized him as any sibling would do but he was always different.  
  
When my mum found out she was to have another baby, James told me when I was older; it was quite a shock to my poor parents, because they were just starting to be looked upon by Tom so they were fearful that once he found out about me, I would be as good as dead. It was clever Remus that came up with the idea what to do with me. It was announced that Remus' mother was to have a baby, so no one would even think to look with his parents about a baby born with the Potters.  
  
Unfortunately, as such things would be, when I was not even 2 months old the Lupin parents were murdered by Tom himself. Remus would only talk to James when I was too young to understand, but he was one of the few people in my childhood that would talk it with me, for I actually remembered them in my young age. So he and I moved in with the Potters. There was no one else left in that family and I was glad to be there. I had a wonderful childhood despite the fact that more and more attention went to my family. When I got my letter to go to Hogwarts, it had a completely different name than anyone had ever called me and saw it as a gift. I was to enter school with this name and be not chased.  
  
That was when my dear brother was planning and marrying sweet Lily and he came to me to do the Parent Switch Spell (A/N this is the best name I could come up with). When there first born child turned 16, I would have completely have all of there children and I would get James' power while the eldest would get Lily's. That was done in 1979. By Halloween my 7th year my entire family was died and I still lived the Potter massacre. As soon as I graduated, I wanted to claim Harry, but my brother warned me if I were to do so, the spell would dispel. I found that I could talk to spirits in my youth, so I sent up a system were I would still have information on my poor lost boy.  
  
So with no real name, I went to America to hide from my losses for a time. Yet again I changed my name with 1 tiny exception; I had my Potter birth certificate. I was my 17th birthday present and it was wonderful for me. While Harry grew up, I helped witches and wizards with the losses of losing loved ones and at times others helped me. A week ago, I left for my beloved England; I plan to never leaving again. Yesterday, I finished the repairs on what was and is the Potter estate and sent letters to all my old friends and teachers for a get together to meet my family. My best friend Emily came back with me for she never left my side at all during my years at Hogwarts and beyond and I'm glad she stayed back today. Finally, the energy I need. Thank you James, I can see Harry going through this too. Time to claim my son.  
  
To be continued...  
  
What do you like? Love it? Hate it? Interested? Tell me what you think. Also I don't own any familiar characters. Later. 


	2. Awakening of There Powers

Chapter 1: Awakening of There Powers  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in the garden, his thoughts wandering. It was his 16th birthday and he still felt lingering sadness at the loss of Sirius. True to his word he wrote every 3 days to all the other members and at the moment he was feeling rather happy despite everything that had happened. One factor for this strange happiness was that the Dursley's were quite understand of his many plights with the Wizarding world and seemed to be leaving him to his own devices even helping him a tiny bit.  
  
Just as he was about to go inside, the most amazing feeling and power came over him. It was like his mum and a man not father were giving him power and knowledge beyond most understanding. After what seemed like an eternity, he came back to earth to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was his own midnight black, her eyes were deep sapphire spheres, and her skin held a light tan and she radiated love, sorrow, pain, understanding and many other emotions. It was he who broke the silence. "Who are you? You don't look familiar, but I feel like I have always known you" "My dearest Harry, I could finally look at you without fear of undoing the spell. I was your aunt but now I am your mother." Harry how had been standing found he could not any longer and fell forward into the arms of the awaiting lady.  
  
Many questions plagued his mind but all he asked was why. So she launched into her story leaving out one important piece of information; her name. When her story was finished, he was to speak first again. "What is your name? I don't mean to sound so blunt but you never send your name." She dug into her bag, which his did not notice until then, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Harry. On it read, Mother: Ann Marie Potter Father: Joseph Harry Potter Brother: James Andrew Potter Child: Selene Ann Potter.  
  
Harry suddenly realized this was his aunt, his family. He hugged there and then his tears of longing, pain, disbelief and love all together. She knew at once he was healing and would be able to give him the life he deserved. Just as he was done crying, the Dursley's pulled into the driveway Harry and his new found mother entering moment later to find the Dursley's in the kitchen. It was Vernon who spoke first. "Who are you and what do you want?" Petunia then realized who she was. "By Merlin's Beard your Selene, I remember you what are you doing here? We all thought Tom got you." To stay Vernon was confused was the understatement of the year. He asked so many questions 3 of the 4 people there where dizzy from all his questions. Only Selene answered each of them there attention turned to Petunia. "Recently I found I could do this like stuff I wanted came to me with my getting up. I've also noticed Dudley could do so things as well." To this Vernon exploded, literally. Bright light surrounded them and they left this realm.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Aren't I a meanie? You'll have to find out what happens next chapter. Also, I only own any familiar characters in fact I don't any of this. 


	3. Finding The Heirs

Chapter 2: Finding the Heirs  
  
Darkness...I know this well...where are we...who is here...don't worry Harry, cousins we just need to get through here...Vernon?...Vernon!...he will not enter dear ones...Who are you?...Open your eyes.  
  
::Selene's POW::  
  
I'm in my younger body, my 17th birthday body. What a feeling. I know I will dance as soon as I can. He's right I should open my eyes. Oh My God. That's Merlin AND my brave Godric. They look real not spirits. I'm dancing to him. I don't care what Emily says I'm dancing in here.  
  
::End POW::  
  
::Harry's POW::  
  
Why me, why me, why me, why... Hey is that Merlin AND Godric Gryffindor? Mum's...mum I guess she's right, she's...WHY IS SHE DANCING WITH GODRIC! IS SHE CRAZY?! I better see way she's doing that.  
  
::End POW::  
  
Harry was walking on what appeared to be a very large dancing floor. He was about 5 feet from his new mom when he spoke. "Mum what on earth are you doing?" "Oh, my son, I just had to dance with Godric for he promised he would when I asked him at 17 so that's why I look different as well" "My dears, it seems the others have woken up so we just need a few more people then I can tell you why you are here" said Merlin calling Godric and some other people to him. By this time Dudley and Petunia were there. They looked completely different. The only reason they knew these people were them was, because they were the only other people that came with the other two.  
  
By glancing at them you could tell they were mother and child. He had longish strawberry blonde hair, well built body, almost 6 feet tall, Merlin's heart shaped face and emerald green eyes and a confused look on his face. His mother had Merlin's face and emerald eye, but she had auburn red hair that reached to her mid back in soft curls and was just under her son's height. She too had the same bemused look upon her face but both were obvious to the others looks.  
  
Harry tried not to laugh as well as Selene, but it was pointless after they other pair gave them weird looks. Harry, once he got up from all the laughing, told them. "Um, you guys have changed. Is there any way to get a mirror?" " Here you are dears, for all of you." Merlin said to them.  
  
When they each looked into the mirror, they were all shocked especially Harry. It was the Mirror of Erised, but instead of seeing his family, there were only a few people in it this time. He noted that he did not recognize anyone. If it were not for the fact that the people in the mirror moved exactly as he and his new mom moved, Harry doubt that the boy staring at him was actually him. He looked a bit like the mother and son pair, except he had neck length black hair, was just taller than his cousin and his features had a look of shock in them. His mom was a completely different matter. She had gone back to her original age, but she looked somewhat similar to Harry. She had beautiful silver hair, deep sapphire eyes, was about 6' 5", and had a calm confidence about her.  
  
The boy spoke for the first time in a voice which angels would speak. "My God what happened to us? Can you tell us sir?" This shocked all of the people who knew him as well as himself. "My dears you have been brought here to find which of the people from my circle of friends are there heirs, your new names, knowledge, and to enjoy the others company" Merlin said to the 2 pairs. They were about to ask more questions when suddenly the dance floor was filled with people. Those who had just got there looked the same, so Harry and Selene made there way to the arrivals. The Hogwarts students that were there were Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Padma and Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom. To say Harry was surprised was an understatement but a man from the circle came to talk to him. "Harry, I chose a new heir for this time rather than Tom, because we are all fighting him here. Oh you better stop Ron and Draco. I'll talk to you soon." And with that he left.  
  
Harry didn't know how he had gone so fast, but he in between Ron and Draco in an instant. He then spoke in a voice similar to his cousin. "Ron, Draco stop this right now. We don't have time for this." "Listen to my son or you deal them me" Selene said to them. Even Hermione, even though she was bursting with questions, didn't talk. Two ladies were making there ways to the people when Selene spotted Emily in the crowd. "Emily you had better get your butt over here and tell me why you're an heir and you never told me" Selene screamed as she made her way to her friend.  
  
Yet again, another group came into being. Harry was talking to all of them with his meager information went a ghost hand was placed on his right shoulder. He would always remember the first time he looked into his father's face. He was utterly stunned that he and his mother were there. For a few minutes tears flowed down his cheeks before he hugged his semi solid father. Selene heard her boy cry out and when she looked she saw her mostly solid brother and sister in law. For a minute she just stood there, then she danced. The friends had only sent out for two groups hoping to find a chosen girl that would dance. All but Godric were shocked when the moon haired girl danced to her lost sibling. It was stranger yet when he ran to Godric's side and she danced to and with him for a full five minutes.  
  
When they were done, they bowed to all that was there and started talking to each other like old friends. "I believe we should start telling them way they are here my dear friends, ladies if you would like, you may go first." "Thank you Merlin, Helga would you lead us?" "Of course Rowena; Salazar could you get Godric." "Why of course. Oh here you are we're off to see the children. Are you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be." So, with that said, the four founders of Hogwarts and Merlin made there way to there heirs.  
  
To be continued...  
  
So everyone I thought it would be to long if I continued so I'll just be a meanie and wait for the big long story from the founders and Merlin for the next chapter. Five reviews will get ya another chapter. 


	4. Finding My Sisters

A/N athenakitty Harry doesn't have a daughter at the moment but Selene has a friend named Emily. Also Salazar is good in my fic.  
  
Oh and whatever you know I don't own.  
  
Chapter 3: Finding My Sisters  
  
The founders and Merlin made over to those who would be there heirs. When they were close to the others, it was Helga who spoke first. "Good day young ones, I'm sure you are all wondering why you're here" "I would have to say on behalf of my family and everyone else here, I'd have to say yes" James said to the old friends. "I know why we're here" Selene said to everyone. Shocked looks came from but a few people. "We are here to see where power lies and to defeat Tom Riddle other wise know as Lord Voldemort." "You are correct, we have called you for we sent for the strongest people for two generations to come to be given the chance to change things for the better." said Godric to everyone.  
  
They were all given a few minutes when Merlin spoke. "Dear ones, there is a spell that was created long ago to find which people would gain the powers of their elders. This has not has not been done since our time so we thought it would be best to go from us to you. If there are any volunteers, we can begin." "I'll go first" Lily said to them. "Alright, now Helga will say the spell and whom ever glows are who you will get your power from. I would also like to add, if death has claimed you, life will return to you but you will look different and have different lives to lead." Rowena said. As Lily was walking toward them though, a hand went on her shoulder and it was a solid Sirius Black that said, "I'll go, I've wanted to see them in a long time." "Alright Sirius, I trust you."  
  
Once he was there, Helga whispered something in his ear and he started to glow. It was somewhat surprising to see Slytherin and Gryffindor glow along with Sirius and his features changed. When his change was complete, he went to the mirror and all were shocked. His eyes had living fire, his hair was as dark as embers and his looks put Greek Gods to shame. It went through the whole group but a few changed as much as Sirius. They finally reached the last few people. Harry went first, not understanding what would be placed upon his young shoulders. Helga spoke the spell and the power of the moon awoke in him. He knew he was the Queen's forth child. He also found out where a lot of power lay. He walked with the grace of royalty in his step. The same happened to Draco, Ron and Hermione, but not to the rest. /They will find out soon enough/.  
  
Finally, Selene came up to Helga. They all believed that this girl would be Queen Selene for she was in great need of her. Once spoken, the spell took effect, but, to the founders and Merlin, they knew this girl was Princess Isabella but were happy anyway. They were about to discuss the situation to her when someone said, "Why do you ignore me, please try me." So, not wanting to hurt this girl they tried it. They were not prepared when she changed into Queen Selene. A white glow surrounded her and she did the correct hand movements.  
  
"I am finally awake in this realm, thank you friends. I searched for a way to get here and even my sisters are here thank you for waking them up." "Tell me, who are you in real life? I've been looking for my sister of another realm that I can see." asked Emily. "My name is Joan Rayner and I am the sister you seek. Isabella you're here to I can't believe it for you see we are three of similar blood." The founders and Merlin were not prepared for that, but some were. "Oh! I know what my dream meant now." Draco said. "Oh, you picked it up? I thought Harry would." "No Aunt 'Bella I did." At this the Princess began to cry for he would face more than his youngest brother. As she threw herself to the floor, strong masculine arms wrapped themselves around her. She looked into his face to see who he was and was surprised to see...  
  
A/N Cliffy, cliffy I left a cliffy. More reviews = another chapter. Hope to hear from u soon. Selene Ann Potter 


	5. Authors Note

Hiya everyone, Selene here. I'm writing this authors note for 2 reasons. 1 is I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I'm working on it. The second thing is I'm looking for someone to help me with my stories by helping me with writing, help me stay motivated, how to make my stories flow more together and stuff like that. My only real requirement is that if you're interested it would be easier if ya had an MSN or Hotmail account and/or MSN Messenger. Thanks for everyone waiting and for everyone's time. Laters.


End file.
